Take a shot, take a chance
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Steve se vrátí. Ne za pět vteřin – nejdelších pět vteřin v Buckyho životě. Vrátí se k nim tou dlouhou cestou, s bílými vlasy a obličejem, který se konečně hodí k těm starým očím. Bucky se donutí usmát, jako vždycky. Steve/Bucky, Bucky/Sam, Steve/Peggy, Post Endgame


_Pět vteřin_, řekne Banner a Buckymu se sevře hrdlo. _Steve má tolik času, kolik bude potřebovat, aby vrátil ty kameny. Ať to pro něj trvá jakkoli dlouho, pro nás tady to bude pět vteřin._

xXx

Steve se vrátí.

Ne za pět vteřin – nejdelších pět vteřin v Buckyho životě, a Bucky dobře ví, o čem mluví, protože zažil spoustu hodně dlouhých vteřin – a ne tak, jak tvrdil Banner („Bude to hračka Steve, jen musíš vrátit všechny ty kameny přesně tam, odkud jsme je vzali, jinak z toho bude hodně, hodně velký průšvih," oznámil Banner skoro jako by o nic nešlo, a Steve chápavě přikývl, o očích zvláštní světlo, a jeho paže – když potom Buckyho objal, když se loučili, na nekonečných pět vteřin a celou věčnost – příliš pevné.). Vrátí se k nim tou dlouhou cestou, s bílými vlasy a obličejem, který se konečně hodí k těm starým očím.

Bucky za ním nedokáže jít. Zůstane stát vzadu, ruce v kapsách, nehty pravé ruky zaryté do dlaně, protože se mu třesou prsty, a skoro se nedokáže pohnout, když beze slova sleduje, jak Steve předává Samovi svůj štít. Svůj titul. Jen na něj zírá, zatímco Sam ohromeně vydechne, oči rozevřené doširoka, a potom štít zvědavě potěžká.

„Jaké to je?" zeptá se Steve měkce, jeho hlas klidný, možná trochu pobavený. Vřelý a Buckyho napadne, že oni Steva viděli naposledy jen před okamžikem, ale pro Steva? Pro Steva to byly roky. Desetiletí. Steve je neviděl celá desetiletí a desetiletí, než se k nim opět vrátil. Musejí pro něj být vzpomínkou, dávnou a možná skoro zapomenutou. Staří přátelé, bez kterých strávil celý život.

„Jako by patřil někomu jinému," odpoví Sam s mírným úsměvem a Bucky od nich odvrátí pohled, hrdlo sevřené. Roztřeseně vydechne a prudce zamrká, aby zahnal slzy, a není to nic nového – odvracet oči, když se na Steva nemohl dívat, snažit se potlačit slzy, když si pro sebe Steve vybral něco jiného než život po jeho boku.

Není ani překvapený tím, co Steve udělal, protože někde uvnitř… Nechtěl si to přiznat, ne, a rozhodně by to neřekl nahlas. Ale věděl to. Že tam Steve zůstane. Že už ho Bucky možná neuvidí. Věděl to od chvíle, kdy se Steve dobrovolně přihlásil, že vrátí kameny na jejich pravé místo.

Steve se otočí jeho směrem a Sam taky odtrhne pohled od štítu, co drží v rukách, a podívá se na něj, se zvláštním výrazem. Bucky si říká, co asi právě teď vidí v jeho obličeji, a ať je to cokoli, něco tlumeně zamumlá, sevře štít pevněji a odejde, aby je nechal o samotě.

Bucky se donutí usmát, jako vždycky.

„Ty pako," osloví Steva, který se hluboce zasměje, a posadí se na lavičku vedle něj. Chvíli je mezi nimi ticho, jak se oba zahledí do dálky přes jezero. „Byl jsi tam šťastný?" zeptá se Bucky měkce.

Steve se na něj znovu podívá, starý a tak jiný než ten Steve, co od nich před chvílí odešel. Vyrovnaný. Smířený se svým životem. S vráskami od smíchu schovanými mezi všemi těmi vráskami stáří.

Jeho výraz je smutný, když přejede očima po Buckyho obličeji. Pomalu přikývne. „Byl," odpoví a jeho hlas je jemný. „Byl jsem tam opravdu šťastný."

xXx

Je to Sam, kdo ho přijde najít, potom.

Neřekne ani slovo a Bucky se neotočí, aby ho oslovil, a Sam chvíli jen bez hnutí stojí za jeho zády. Dlouze vydechne. Pomalu, jako by očekával, že Bucky uteče, pokud se pohne příliš prudce, dojde k němu a sedne si do trávy vedle něj. Kolenem jemně klepne o jeho. Zahledí se s ním na jezero.

Sam je ten, kdo promluví jako první, po dlouhé, nekonečně dlouhé době. „Jsi v pohodě?" zeptá se a jeho hlas zní tak zatraceně upřímně starostlivě, že se k němu Bucky jednoduše _musí_ otočit.

Sam se už nedívá na jezero, místo toho pozorně sleduje jeho (bledý obličej a zarudlé oči a nahrbená ramena a drobné ranky od nehtů, co má na pravé dlani, a kdoví, co dalšího ještě Sam vidí, když se na něj podívá). Jedno obočí má zdvižené a vypadá, jako by od něj opravdu očekával nějakou odpověď. Aspoň nějakou reakci.

„Jasně," řekne Bucky a sám slyší, jak zní jeho hlas. Chraplavě. Nejistě. Neupřímně.

Sam znovu otočí tvář směrem k jezeru, ale Bucky na sobě nepřestává cítit jeho pohled. „Chci říct, myslím, že nás všechny překvapilo, co Steve udělal."

Že se rozhodl být pro jednou sobecký a zůstat se ženou, kterou miloval? Bucky si skoro odfrkne. Jak by to mohlo někoho překvapit? Jako by lidi nedělali stovky různých, mnohem hloupějších věcí, pro ty, na kterých jim záleží, jako by Bucky sám nevyrazil na šílenou pouť Evropou, s ostřelovací puškou na popruhu přes záda, i když ho po jeho zážitku se Zolou chtěli poslat zpátky do Brooklynu. Jako by Stark nezemřel, aby zachránil svoji rodinu. Své přátele. Celý svět.

Ne, nediví se, že Steve zůstal v minulosti, s Peggy. Bucky by nezaváhal ani na okamžik, kdyby měl možnost zůstat se Stevem.

Bucky nic neřekne. Pokrčí rameny. „Ty jsi nebyl překvapený," poznamená Sam najednou. „Věděl jsi o tom? Řekl ti to?" znovu klepne kolenem o jeho, aby ho pobídl k odpovědi, a tentokrát ho tak nechá, aby se zlehka dotýkalo toho jeho. Jen nepatrný kontakt, tichá podpora. Jednoduchý, nenápadný způsob, jak Buckymu říct, že tam není sám.

Bucky neuhne. Jen pevně sevře víčka a zhluboka, roztřeseně vydechne. Hrdlo se mu svírá, a on ví, že pokud se mu nepodaří ovládnout, rozpláče se, přímo tady, před Samem, protože Steve ho zachránil, znova a znova a _znova_, rozhádal se se svými přáteli a vyvolal válku a věřil mu – že z něj zase může být opravdový chlapec – i když tomu nevěřil ani Bucky. Skoro se od něj nechal zabít, protože mu nechtěl ublížit, a místo, aby se od něj držel dál, pro svoji vlastní bezpečnost, vydal se ho hledat.

Steve ho _miloval_, Bucky si tím je jistý. Miloval ho jako bratra a jako nejlepšího přítele, nezlomně a neodvolatelně a bez výhrad. Mnohem víc, než si kdy Bucky zasloužil. A mnohem míň, než kdy chtěl.

A to bolí možná nejvíc ze všeho, že ho Steve miloval dost na to, aby kvůli němu byl ochotný rozcupovat na kousky celý svět, a ono to bylo pořád, pořád málo.

„Ne, neřekl mi to," dostane ze sebe Bucky slabě a Sam na něj pár okamžiků zírá, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslí a jen pomalu přikývne.

Ani jeden z nich neřekne nic dalšího, ale Sam tam s ním zůstane sedět, hodiny a hodiny, dokud se všechno kolem nich neponoří do tmy, beze slova a s kolenem opřeným o jeho.

xXx

Steve není právě nejupovídanější člověk na světě – nikdy nebyl a teď ještě méně než dřív – ale Buckymu jeho ticho nevadí. Je uklidňující, Stevova přítomnost mnohem víc domov než jejich malý byt, jen pár ulic od místa, kde žili jako děti.

Sam je občas navštíví, vždycky s úsměvem a s další a další historkou o tom, kde byl naposledy. Vždycky s rychlou, vtipnou poznámkou směrem k Buckymu.

Buckyho by nikdy nenapadlo, že by někdo jiný než Steve mohl být dost dobrý na to, aby mohl být druhým Kapitánem Amerikou, ale pokud vůbec někdo, pak je to Sam, který má vždycky dobré slovo pro každého, který má dost pochopení i pro někoho, jako je bývalý zabiják s vymytým mozkem.

Bucky by to nikdy neřekl nahlas (kvůli tomu samolibému výrazu, který se Samovi objeví ve tváři pokaždé, když o něm někdo řekne něco pěkného, a Bucky ho drží na uzdě pro jeho vlastní dobro), ale Steve si za svého nástupce mohl jen těžko vybrat někoho lepšího. Ale Steve měl vždycky dobrý odhad na lidi. Možná mohl čekat, že od něj štít dostane jenom někdo, kdo se bude upřímně snažit pomáhat lidem. Nemyslet na sebe, ale opravdu, nezištně _pomáhat_.

Bucky si není jistý, čím si zasloužil potkat ne jednoho, ale hned _dva_ takové blázny.

xXx

„Jak se vede Stevovi?" zeptá se Pepper a její hlas zní starostlivě. Jemný, i po tom všem, co se stalo, a soucitný a starostlivý, protože Pepper zná Steva _roky_. Samozřejmě, že si o něj dělá starosti, nejspíš pořád občas v kontaktu se Samem, který se vždycky usmívá, když Steva vidí, ale to neznamená, že se mu kolem očí neobjevují drobné vrásky a další kolem úst, v místech, kde připomínají spíše zamračení než úsměv.

Bucky chvíli neodpovídá, pohled upřený na Morgan, která se vesele honí za malým, nemotorným štěnětem teriéra, zatímco Happy ji pečlivě dozoruje, aby si Pepper mohla dát na chvilku pauzu.

„Dobře," odpoví potom, ale nepodívá se na ni. Našli společnou řeč, tehdy po tom, co se jim podařilo porazit Thanose – Pepper čerstvě ovdovělá a tak zatraceně silná, a Bucky, zmatený a rozbitý a rozhodnutý nedat to najevo před Stevem. Vyděšený, ve skutečnosti, protože ten Stevův sedmdesátiletý výlet do minulosti bylo poprvé, co si Steve aktivně vybral život bez něj, kruci, Steve bez něj prožil celý _život_, celých sedmdesát let. Založil rodinu a _žil_, tak dlouho, až se mu z jednadvacátého století stala jenom vzpomínka. Jakési neurčité místo, obličeje, doba, kam se jednou vrátí.

„Dobře," zopakuje mírně. „Vzhledem k okolnostem."

Pepper pomalu přikývne, protože oba ví, jaké okolnosti má Bucky na mysli. Stevův věk, především. Jeho nahrbená ramena. Jeho smířený pohled.

„Jak se vede tobě?" zeptá se Pepper, stejně starostlivě, jako když se ptala na Steva.

Bucky pokrčí rameny a krátce, nevesele se zasměje. „Dobře," prohlásí. „Vzhledem k okolnostem."

xXx

„Někdy myslím na Natashu," řekne Steve jemně a pousměje se koutkem úst, přestože jeho pohled zůstane smutný a vzdálený.

Bucky a Sam se na sebe podívají přes jeho rameno. Steve v poslední době často mluví o přátelích, které ztratili, o lidech, kteří jim byli v tolika ohledech bližší než rodina. Občas si malinko plete věci. Jen trochu, ne moc často, ale ani Bucky ani Sam v tom nevidí dobré znamení.

„Byla tak odvážná," pokračuje Steve, jako by si nevšiml pohledu, který si vyměnili. „Naše odvážné děvče. Nikdy se nevzdávala." Nostalgicky se usměje a Bucky mírně přikývne, když si vzpomene, co jim Clint vyprávěl o Vormiru, když se jim podařilo opít ho dost na to, aby byl vůbec ochotný promluvit, jak statečná – nezastavitelná – Natasha doopravdy byla.

(Buckymu je pořád ještě nanic, když si vzpomene na Clintovy slzy a jeho jen napůl dokončené věty a nehty zaryté do dlaní.)

Sam sklopí oči.

„Přemlouval jsem ho," oznámí Steve tiše, jako tajemství, a Bucky je chvíli zmatený, než si uvědomí, že se Stevovy myšlenky obrátily stejným směrem jako ty jeho. „Na Vormiru. Přemlouval jsem ho, a pak jsem se hádal a pak jsem prosil. Aby nám ji vrátil, když mu dám ten kámen. Prosil jsem ho, aby nám ji vrátil, ale on to neudělal. Řekl, že někdy je lepší nechat mrtvé mrtvými," Steve se na okamžik odmlčí, a potom se mezi nimi rozhlédne, oči rozevřené doširoka. „Zklamal jsem ji," zašeptá a zní přitom, jako by se omlouval, i po všech těch letech, které pro něj mezitím uběhly. „Nedokázal jsem ji zachránit."

Bucky pootevře pusu, aby něco řekl, hrdlo sevřené, ale nedokáže ze sebe vypravit ani slovo. Steve, který na sebe vždycky bral vinu za všechno.

Sam Stevovi položí dlaň na rameno a jemně stiskne. „Nebyla to tvoje vina, Steve," řekne mu vážně, ale pohled mu sklouzne přes jeho rameno na Buckyho, jen na okamžik. „Někdy nemůžeš zachránit všechny."

xXx

Steve zemře jednoho chladného únorového večera. Ne nemocí, jak oba očekávali, když byl Steve ještě chlapec, bledý a slabý, ne proto, že si otevřel pusu na nesprávného člověka, jak se obával Bucky, když došli do puberty, ne v boji, jak si celý svět myslel, když se z něj stal Kapitán Amerika; ale věkem. Stářím, po dlouhém, dobře prožitém životě.

Bucky ho drží za ruku, Stevova dlaň slabá v těch jeho – jedné lidské a jedné kovové – jako by si neuměl představit lepší způsob, jak odejít. Jeho kůže je jemná a křehká jako papír a Bucky má skoro strach dotýkat se ho, aby mu neublížil.

„Vždycky jsi byl nezranitelný," zamumlá Bucky a donutí se na Steva usmát. Svým jediným lidským palcem zlehka přejede po hřbetě Stevovy dlaně. V koutcích očí ho zaštípají slzy, ale on se neodvažuje zavřít oči a přestat se na něj dívat, ani na okamžik.

Jeho nejstarší, nejlepší přítel.

Steve se na něj usměje, vyrovnaný jako nebyl nikdy. Jako by prožil úžasný život a nijak ho netrápilo, že se s ním má rozloučit.

„Nikdy jsem nebyl nezranitelný," řekne a prsty krátce sevře kolem těch Buckyho, pohledem přejede po jeho tváři, a Bucky přesně ví, co tím myslí. Steve nikdy nebyl nezranitelný, tolik věcí a tolik lidí mu ublížilo. Ale to, co z něj dělalo toho, kým byl, nikdy nebyla nezranitelnost. Byla to jeho síla se vždycky, znovu a znovu, zvednout. Znovu se narovnat, znovu zvednout bradu. Pokračovat, když se ostatní vzdávali.

„Víš, jak mi Tony kdysi řekl, že mám zkusit trochu žít?" zeptá se Steve a odmlčí se, dokud Bucky pomalu nepřikývne.

„Udělal jsi to," poznamená. „Jediná věc, ve které jsi kdy poslechl Starka."

„Zkus to taky. Ještě tě toho tolik čeká. Máš před sebou tolik skvělých věcí. Začni žít."

Bucky roztřeseně, vlhce vydechne a na pár vteřin sklopí oči. Jako by pro něj na celém světě ještě něco zbývalo, když tam nebude Steve. Jako by Sovětům nestačilo ukázat mu novinový článek o tom, jak Kapitán Amerika havaroval s letadlem, k tomu, aby ho zlomili. Jako by snad kdy mohl –

„Dobře," slíbí měkce a Steve se na něj usměje.

Nikoho z nich ani nenapadne dát někomu vědět. Žádné mše, žádné pietní akce, žádné proslovy pro média. Uspořádají mu jen malý, soukromý pohřeb, jen přátelé, stranou veřejnosti. Uloží ho na břehu jezera, mezi Starka a Natashin prázdný hrob. Jeho náhrobek nese jen jednoduché _Steve Rogers, přítel a ochránce,_ a jediné, co naznačuje, že byl kdy i něčím jiným než obyčejným mužem, je drobný obrázek štítu vyrytý do paty kamene.

xXx

„Neřekl jsem mu, že mi bude chybět," zamumlá Bucky hluše a neodtrhne přitom pohled od šedého kamene.

Je už skoro tma a smuteční obřad skončil už před hodinami a hodinami, ale on pořád nedokáže odejít. Jako by to nemělo být skutečné, dokud tam bude stát. Dokud neodejde. Dokud se nevzdá.

„On to věděl," řekne Sam tiše, uklidňujícím hlasem, jen dva kroky za ním. Bucky si ani není jistý, jestli tam s ním stál celou tu dobu, beze slova, aby ho nerušil v jeho smutku, nebo jestli právě přišel, jestli on sám promluvil nahlas kvůli tomu, že o něm věděl, nebo jestli mluvil jen sám pro sebe.

V očích ho zaštípají slzy a on se je tentokrát ani nepokouší potlačit. Už nemusí být silný. Už nemá pro koho být statečný.

Sam udělá dva opatrné kroky a zůstane stát hned vedle něj, tak blízko, že se skoro dotýkají rameny. Lidské proti kovovému, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, jako by to bylo úplně přirozené. Jako by Bucky nikdy neměl jiné rameno než kovové, i s celou paží, protože tak u sebe Winter Soldier mohl mít zbraň, kamkoli se hnul.

„Taky mi bude chybět, víš?" řekne Sam jemně a Bucky se zarazí. Prudce se nadechne. Steve byl i Samův přítel, připomene si, a jak mohl sakra zapomenout na něco takového? Na to, že Bucky není jediný na světě, kdo bude po Stevovi truchlit, kdo na něj bude vzpomínat? Jen proto, že –

„Klid," zamumlá Sam, jako by přesně věděl, co se mu honí hlavou (jako by mu četl myšlenky, a Buckyho napadne, že by to mělo být podobné, jako kdysi s Hydrou, jenže tehdy v hlavě neměl skoro nic, co by stálo za to číst, a Sam není stejný jako oni, Sam by jeho myšlenky nikdy nevyužil k tomu, aby mu ublížil) a položí mu dlaň na rameno, a Bucky se k němu nakloní blíž, jen o kousek, protože Sam ví, jak se cítí, ví o té černé díře, co má teď Bucky místo srdce, a možná mu i trochu rozumí, a Bucky nechce nic jiného, než zapomenout, na chvilku, jen zapomenout a –

xXx

Když je po všem, zůstanou ležet na posteli vedle sebe, a Bucky zírá do stropu, zatímco se jejich dech pomalu uklidňuje.

„Miloval jsem ho," oznámí Bucky po pár minutách ticha. _Miluju ho_, neřekne, ale ví, že to Sam slyší i tak. „Už když jsme byli kluci, byl vždycky… Byli tam i jiní, nejsem mnich. Byla tam děvčata a byli tam…" Bucky zaváhá, najednou nejistý, protože i teď, po tom, co se Samem spal, pořád ještě pro něj není snadné říct to nahlas, pořád ještě je v něm něco z toho starého studu, z toho tehdy, před lety. Donutí se pokračovat. „Byli tam muži. Ale on byl jediný, na kom záleželo."

Na okamžik sevře víčka, jinak by Samovi začal vyprávět o tom, jak zoufale se snažil nechtít Steva, chtít kohokoli _jiného_, jen ne _Steva_, nejdříve s děvčaty, a potom s jinými muži, když to nefungovalo, a muži, to bylo lepší, mnohem lepší, ale přesto pořád –

Sam na jeho slova nijak nezareaguje, a když se Bucky donutí podívat se, jak se tváří, zjistí, že ho Sam pozoruje.

Nevypadá pohoršeně ani tázavě, jeho oči jsou vřelé, chápavé. „Já vím, " řekne vážně a nepřestává se na něj dívat, pořád s tím samým pochopením, jako by si tím taky prošel, beze stopy po tom, že by ho soudil.

A je to zvláštní, protože je to teprve pár let, co se ho Bucky pokoušel zabít, a ještě méně od doby, kdy se aktivně nesnášeli (ne, Bucky neměl doopravdy důvod ho nesnášet, Sam mu nikdy nedal skutečný důvod nesnášet ho) a teď pořád ještě leží vedle sebe v posteli, pořád ještě nazí a Bucky na sobě _pořád ještě_ cítí každý jeho dotek, ale něco – Bucky to neumí pojmenovat – něco v Samově obličeji –

Bucky nahrbí ramena a nervózně si olízne rty, najednou má sucho v krku. Ale neuhne očima. „Nevím, jestli někdy budu moct milovat někoho jiného."

xXx

Sam mu občas píše.

Není to moc často a ani to není osobní – _Ještě pořád žiju. Tohle město je otrava. Nesnáším, když se na mě střílí z mimozemských zbraní. Patří k povinnostem Kapitána Ameriky podepisovat fotky?_

Bucky si říká, že takové zprávy zní jako něco, co by si mezi sebou mohli posílat Steve a Natasha, kdysi dávno.

Bucky nikdy nepíše první, ale vždycky poctivě odepisuje. Něco uklidňujícího, něco, co by mělo Sama pobavit. Zvednout mu náladu. Na chvilku ho přivést na jiné myšlenky.

Někdy taky proto, aby trochu rozptýlil sám sebe. Nakonec, v divoké přírodě Wakandy, kam odešel, když zjistil, že už nemůže být dál v Brooklynu (v New Yorku, v Americe), stranou civilizace, kde mu většinu času dělá společnost jen malé stádečko koz, není zrovna moc možností, jak se rozptýlit.

xXx

Bucky jen sotva dostane lepší varování než tiché, opatrné zaklepání na dveře.

Sám si není úplně jistý, koho za nimi očekává – ne že by za ním chodily návštěvy nějak často. Není neoblíbený nebo ignorovaný, to je příliš silný výraz. Lidé ho většinou nechávají na pokoji, jsou kolem něj opatrní. Nechávají ho jeho vlastní práci, jeho vlastním myšlenkám. Občasná návštěva z paláce – Shuri nebo T´Challa, občas Okoye. Jednou za čas někdo z vesnice, když potřebují pomoct s něčím, na co má sílu jenom on.

Návštěvy za ním nechodí často, ne do jeho malé, skromně zařízené chatky, a on sám nenavštěvuje nikoho, ale nikdy příchozí neodmítá. Nikdy nikoho neposílá pryč, vděčný, když může pomoct. Po všech těch letech. Po tom všem, co udělal.

„Nečekal jsem dneska –" začne klidně, když otvírá dveře, ale zarazí se uprostřed věty, pusu pootevřenou, když příchozího uvidí. „Same?" osloví ho zmateně, jednu ruku na klice. Nechápavě potřese hlavou.

Sam ho nenavštěvuje. Občas mu píše – malé postřehy z každodenního života Kapitána Ameriky – a Bucky o něm občas slýchá od T´Chally (jaká další mise ho čeká, protože Wakanda Samovi poskytuje technickou podporu a T´Challa na rozdíl od Buckyho obvykle ví, kde je Sam právě k nalezení), o tom, kam se Sam chystá. Občas mu od Sama přijde vzkaz jako _OK_ (_doufám, že spíš líp, taky mi chybí, někdy si nejsem jistý, jestli to dokážu zvládnout jako on_). Ale ne _návštěvy_.

Sam ho _nenavštěvuje_.

Nebyl za ním ve Wakandě ani jednou, za celou tu dobu. Jediným kontaktem mezi Samem a Wakandou je telefon a ty super korálkové náramky, co jsou tady tak oblíbené. Bucky ho vlastně naposledy viděl tehdy po Stevově pohřbu, tenkrát, když –

Sam neřekne ani slovo v odpověď, jeho oči temné a trochu nepřítomné, jako by se díval spíše skrze něj než jemu do obličeje. Vypadá unaveně, překvapivě bledý a Bucky se zamračí, když mu dojde, že se Sam ani nepřevlékl ze své uniformy, než se za ním zastavil na zdvořilostní návštěvu, jako by si ani neuvědomil, že ji má pořád ještě na sobě.

Sam nevypadá v pořádku a to je absolutně _špatně_, protože Sam je _vždycky_ v pořádku, stejně jako býval Steve, vždycky v pořádku a vždycky připravený pokračovat dál, ještě kousek. Ještě chvilku. Buckymu se sevře hrdlo a jeho vlastní hlas mu zní chraplavě, když ze sebe konečně dostane aspoň slovo.

„Same?" osloví ho jemně a pomalu k němu natáhne ruku – tu lidskou, tu, co hřeje – a dotkne se jeho ramene.

Sam ze sebe vydá nějaký tichý, přidušený zvuk a natáhne k němu ruce, jako by ani nevěděl, že to dělá. Prsty se mu sevřou v látce Buckyho haleny, tak křečovitě, že má klouby prstů skoro bílé, a vypadá to, že ani nezaváhá, než udělá krok k němu, aby se k němu přitiskl, aby mu zaryl prsty do paží, aby ho… _políbil_?

Je to skoro jako útok, rychlé a prudké, a Bucky se překvapeně nadechne a mírně se od něj odtáhne. „Co –" dostane ze sebe slabě, ale Sam jenom potřese hlavou a sevře ho pevněji a znovu ho políbí.

„Nic neříkej," zamumlá proti Buckyho rtům. „Jenom –" Nedokončí. Jeho dech je horký, zrychlený, hrudník se mu prudce zdvihá a Bucky ho od sebe chce odstrčit. _Přestaň s tím_, chce mu říct, _nech toho, protože já ti jenom ublížím_.

A fakt je, že tohle se nikdy nemělo stát, a rozhodně se to nemělo stát víckrát než _jednou_, tehdy, jenže Sam se k němu tiskne, jednu ruku v jeho vlasech, a Bucky si jen sotva pamatuje, kdy se ho naposledy někdo takhle dotýkal, a je přece jenom _člověk_, zatraceně, jenom člověk, a jak by po něm někdo mohl chtít, aby toho nechal, když ho Sam drží, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit?

Bez přemýšlení Samovi oplatí polibek a vtáhne ho za sebou do chatky.

xXx

Pepper se na něj usměje, když ho příště uvidí. Široký, upřímný úsměv, který jí prohloubí vrásky kolem očí, a Bucky se nikdy nepřestane divit tomu, že se na něj někdo jako ona může usmívat.

Jak se na něj vůbec může někdo usmívat.

„Dlouho jsi tady nebyl," řekne Pepper a zkoumavě ho sjede pohledem, než se na něj znovu povzbudivě usměje, jako by byla spokojená s tím, co vidí. Bucky si není jistý, co přesně to je. Možná to, že už nevypadá tak zoufale unaveně jako dřív. Možná to, že se vykašlal na schovávání své kovové ruky, protože stejně všichni vědí, kdo je, tak jaký by to mělo smysl? „Já i Morgan už jsme si o tebe začínaly dělat –"

„Strejda Bucky!" ozve se za ním vysoký dívčí hlas a Bucky má jen dost času na to, aby se otočil a trochu se sklonil, než se na něj děvče vrhne, ve tváři široký úsměv. Bucky ji vezme v podpaží a zvedne ji do vzduchu.

„Prcku!" osloví ji a děvče se hlasitě rozesměje. Bucky ji postaví zpátky na zem. Jemně ji zatahá za vlasy. „Mamka říká, že jsem ti chyběl?"

Morgan horečně pokývá hlavou. „Chyběl!" potvrdí, chytí ho za ruku, její prsty tak drobné kolem těch jeho kovových, studených, a bez varování ho začne kamsi tahat, vždycky plná energie. Vždycky v pohybu. „Nebyl jsi tady hodně, hodně moc dlouho."

Pepper jenom pobaveně zvedne obočí. „Má pravdu," souhlasí se svojí dcerou klidně. „Pořád ještě žiješ ve Wakandě?"

Bucky si vzpomene na Wakandu, na jasnou oblohu a široká pole a na Sama ve své posteli. Na celé ty kilometry jeho hladké kůže, na to, jak se ho dotýkal, jako by se nikdy nechtěl dotýkat někoho jiného. (Sotva spolu promluvili, když Sam zase odjížděl, a Bucky se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že ani jeden neví, co by měli říct. Že Sama možná nějakou dobu neuvidí.)

Na okamžik zaváhá. „Pomáhám teď trénovat Dora Milaje," řekne jí. Požádal ho o to T´Challa, a Bucky souhlasil, když se ujistil o tom, co přesně si pod tím T´Challa a Okoye představují. Že to nebude stejné jako Rudá komnata. „Kdysi jsem… kdysi jsem trénoval Vdovy. Tohle není takové. Nikdo se nesnaží udělat z nich stroje."

Pepper se smutně pousměje, jako by si taky vzpomněla na Natashu, a neřekne ani slovo.

„Odpustil ti, nakonec. Víš to, že?" zeptá se Pepper později, když Morgan usne a oni dva spolu zůstanou venku u jezera. Bucky odtrhne pohled od klidné hladiny vody a zmateně se na ni zamračí. „Tony," vysvětlí Pepper klidně. „Odpustil ti, co se stalo s jeho rodiči. Už dávno. Vlastně skoro hned." Pokrčí rameny. „Věděl, že to nebyla tvoje vina."

Bucky polkne, ale donutí se udržet její pohled, protože je to jedině fér. Trocha upřímnosti. „Jenže byla. Zabil jsem je."

„Nebyla to doopravdy tvoje vina a Tony to věděl," trvá si Pepper pevně na svém. „Jen mu chvíli trvalo, než se s tím srovnal. Myslím, že ke konci už byl spíš jenom naštvaný na Steva. Že mu o tom neřekl."

Bucky pokrčí rameny. „Byli přátelé. Měl mu to říct."

Pepper se na něj podívá, jako by ho litovala. Bucky rychle uhne pohledem.

„To byli, samozřejmě, že byli," potvrdí Pepper klidně. Najednou vypadá o tolik starší, o tolik unavenější. „A Steve byl vždycky loajální ke svým přátelům. Myslím, že by mu to řekl, kdyby šlo o někoho jiného. Ale to, co jste měli vy dva… To bylo něco mnohem víc než jakékoli přátelství."

Bucky si prsty unaveně promne spánky. „Tak to není," namítne ztěžka. Trochu neochotně. Nic jí neřekl, potom, co Steve zemřel. Ani předtím, když se Steve vrátil, starý a najednou tak křehký. Není… _jednoduché_… jí něco takového říkat. Nikdy to nebylo jednoduché. Bucky myslí, že ani nikdy nebude. „Nikdy jsme nebyli…" odmlčí se a nedokončí větu, ale Pepper je příliš chytrá na to, aby _nepochopila_. Znala Steva a zná jeho a nikdy si nedá nic jen tak nabulíkovat.

Netváří se lítostivě, když se na něj podívá, netváří se znechuceně, i když jí muselo dojít, že Bucky chtěl a _chtěl_ a byl to Steve, kdo neměl zájem. Tváří se jen chápavě. „To ještě neznamená, že jsi pro něj nebyl ten nejdůležitější člověk na světě," řekne měkce.

Bucky sklopí oči. _Nejdůležitější člověk ve Stevově životě_, říká si. _Možná. Skoro_.

_Jen skoro_.

xXx

„_Byly tam… Byly tam děti," oznámil Sam měkce a roztřeseně vydechl a Bucky na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka, než se donutil ke klidu. Sam nepotřeboval nic z toho, co by Bucky mohl říct nebo udělat, a tak zůstal zticha. Jen čekal._

„_Jo," zamumlal Sam a udělal nějaký podivný, poloviční pohyb, jako by se k němu chtěl natáhnout a dotknout se ho, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel. Zůstal ležet bez hnutí, natažený na zádech vedle něj, aby se ho nedotkl ani kouskem těla. Trochu hloupé, vzhledem k tomu, jak leželi, v Buckyho posteli ve Wakandě, ale –_

„_Jo, byly tam děti," pokračoval Sam ve svém sebemrskačství. „Myslím, že Steve by je dokázal zachránit, kdyby tam byl on a ne já."_

„_Blbost," vmísil se Bucky do jeho hloupých, _hloupých_ řečí, a potom se obrátil k němu, a i když to byl asi zatraceně pitomý nápad, i když by oba udělali mnohem líp, kdyby se od sebe drželi dál, posunul se o těch nekonečných dvacet centimetrů mezi nimi a přitiskl se k Samovi, jednu nohu přehozenou přes jeho tělo. _

_Trochu čekal, že ho Sam odstrčí. Že ho odstrčí a zvedne se a odejde. _

_Ale neodstrčil._

„_Někdy nemůžeš zachránit všechny," řekl Bucky jemně a opřel se čelem o Samovo rameno. „Sám jsi řekl, že někdy nemůžeš zachránit všechny."_

xXx

Sam je na nějaké misi někde ve Východní Evropě a zachovává absolutní rádiový klid.

Teda, Shuri říkala, že je Sam někde ve Východní Evropě (a buď mu nemohla říct nic bližšího, kvůli tomu, že neměl dostatečnou prověrku nebo co, anebo se pořád ještě trochu báli o jeho duševní zdraví nebo tak něco, nebo jednoduše neměla víc informací, o které by se s ním mohla podělit), a Shuri to věděla od T´Chally, který si vždycky držel přehled o tom, kde Sam zrovna je. Bucky v duchu doufá, že je to proto, aby mu mohl poslat nějakou pomoc nebo pořádnou podporu, kdyby bylo potřeba.

Východní Evropa je trochu široký pojem na Buckyho vkus.

Sam je někde ve Východní Evropě a zachovává rádiový klid – ani jeden telefonát, ani jedna zpráva, ani jeden vzkaz – a Bucky si není jistý, jestli je to proto, že nemá čas na něco takového nebo kvůli tomu, co se stalo minule.

Ve výsledku je Sam někde pryč a neozývá se a Bucky se snaží předstírat, že si o něj nedělá starosti.

xXx

„Nemůžeš se soustředit," obviní ho Okoye a přimhouří oči. Nevypadá pobaveně. Okoye prakticky nikdy nevypadá pobaveně, příliš vážná, příliš profesionální na něco jako je zábava. Stojí přímo proti němu, kopí v jedné ruce, každý sval v těle napjatý, jako by se chystala ke skoku. Bucky si na okamžik říká, že přesně to udělá, že se na něj vrhne a pořádně mu nakope zadek, aby ho potrestala za to, že jí nevěnuje dostatečnou pozornost a plýtvá jejím časem, ale ona jenom nakloní hlavu na stranu, záda dokonale rovná. „Víš, že nemůžeš pořádně trénovat, pokud se nesoustředíš. Když tě něco rozptyluje, skončíš zraněný. Nebo hůř, zraníš _mě_."

Bucky nemůže odpovědět. Její hlas je pevný a ona na něj pár vteřin jenom bez dalšího slova zírá, než sevře víčka, jako by se modlila za trochu trpělivosti. Potom si povzdychne. „Nic mu není," prohlásí pevně a zírá přitom na něj, jako by ho vyzývala k tomu, aby řekl, že neví, o čem to mluví.

Bucky se zmateně zamračí. „Co?" zeptá se. „Komu?"

„Tvému novému Kapitánovi Amerika."

Takže je Bucky o něco průhlednější, než doufal. Nebo je Okoye prostě jenom dobrá, když si má dát dvě a dvě dohromady.

Bucky na chvilku zaváhá. „Většinou o sobě dává vědět, když někde je. Dlouho jsem o něm neslyšel."

Okoye vypadá trochu překvapeně. Bucky si není jistý, jestli v její tváři někdy viděl podobný výraz. Okoye je vždycky připravená na všechno, vždycky suverénní. Nebo dokáže tak dokonale ovládat svůj obličej, že nikomu jednoduše _nedovolí_ vidět žádnou emoci.

Potom si odfrkne, skoro pohrdavě. „A já si myslela, že jste oba dospělí." Zakroutí hlavou a Bucky se jenom zamračí, jak se snaží pochopit, o čem to mluví. Jenže to nemá smysl. Okoye toho řekne přesně tolik, kolik toho chce říct – ať už slovy nebo svým výrazem – a nic navíc. Nedá najevo nic, pokud si to nepřeje.

Bucky potřese hlavou. „Myslím, že o tom nechci mluvit," poznamená a znovu se postaví do bojového postoje, pohodí hlavou, aby si vyčistil mysl. Žádné vzpomínky na Steva, žádné vzpomínky na to, jak Sam ležel v jeho posteli a zíral na něj, jeho oči temné, důvěřivé. Nic rozptylujícího. Jen každý další pohyb. Lekce pokračuje.

Okoye ho ale sjede pohledem a ustoupí, záda dokonale rovná, a Bucky ví, že ji nic na světě nepřesvědčí, aby mu ještě dala šanci, pokud se rozhodla, že je Bucky dneska příliš nesoustředěný na to, aby mohli pokračovat v tréninku. A ona se zřejmě rozhodla, že je Bucky absolutně marný. „Jste neuvěřitelní," oznámí mu pevně. „A nemyslím to v tom dobrém slova smyslu."

xXx

(Steve je bledý a unavený a Bucky je pevně rozhodnutý od něj nikdy neodejít, nikdy už ho neopustit.

Je to hloupé – jako by od něj snad měl kam odejít – a Steve se směje jeho zatvrzelému výrazu, skoro stejně hlasitě jako kdysi v Brooklynu, když Bucky přitáhl domů další malé, opuštěné kotě, o které se bylo třeba postarat, protože nikdy nedokázal odolat smutným očím. „Nepotřebuju, abys mi dělal chůvu, Bucky," ohradí se Steve pobaveně a znovu se rozesměje a Bucky se zasměje společně s ním. Trochu nuceně. Trochu neupřímně.

„Nechci ti dělat chůvu, Rogersi," oznámí mu a Stevovi se v očích objeví malé pobavené jiskřičky. „Společnost. Děláš hlouposti, když tě nechám dlouho o samotě."

Steve se na něj usměje a ani jeden z nich nemusí připomínat, jaké nesmysly má Bucky na mysli. Sérum, když Buckyho povolali do války a Steve se chtěl za každou cenu dostat do Evropy. Jeho bolestně šílený útok na základnu Hydry potom, co o Buckyho přišel, při zatýkání Zoly. Jeho neexistující pud sebezáchovy, když se probudil v jednadvacátém století, ve světě bez svého nejstaršího, nejlepšího přítele. Jeho zběsilý hon po Evropě, když se Winter Soldier porouchal a Bucky utekl, aby získal čas srovnat si myšlenky, naučit se zase se vyznat ve vlastních vzpomínkách.

Steve nic neřekne a Bucky mírně zaváhá, než se zlehka dotkne jeho ramene. „Steve," zamumlá trochu nepřítomně a pak se odmlčí, nejistý, jak pokračovat.

Steve neuhne před jeho dotykem. Steve nikdy neuhýbá před jeho dotyky – ani teď, ani nikdy předtím. Steve před ním neuhýbá teď, po tom všem, co Bucky udělal, a neuhýbal před ním, ani když byli mladí a oběma jim došlo, za kým se Bucky vlastně otáčí (protože Steve to věděl, _musel_ to vědět, Stevovi nikdy nic neuteklo, Bucky před ním nikdy nedokázal nic utajit).

Bucky polkne. „Neumím si představit, že bych bez tebe dokázal žít," přizná slabě a na okamžik pevně sevře víčka. „Nikdy jsem to neuměl."

Když znovu otevře oči, Steve na něj zírá, jeho obličej blízko a tak známý, že se Bucky zachvěje. Steve pomalu zvedne paži a dotkne se jeho ruky. „Jsi ten nejsilnější člověk, jakého znám, Bucky," nesouhlasí. „Vždycky jsi byl."

Bucky se roztřeseně zasměje. „To je jenom ta ruka."

Steve zavrtí hlavou. „Tak to nemyslím," řekne jemně a zní tak zatraceně upřímně, tak, jak to umí jenom on. Jako by si pořád ještě myslel, že je Bucky ten nejlepší člověk na světě a on měl to obrovské štěstí, že ho vůbec zná.

Bucky prudce zamrká a uhne pohledem, protože si nedokáže představit nic, co by bylo vzdálenější pravdě.

Steve si povzdychne. „Pojď sem," zamumlá, a když se Bucky nepohne a jen se zmateně zamračí, shovívavě se usměje a posune se na posteli na stranu, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo. Jednou rukou poplácá matraci.

Bucky zamrká a nechápavě vyhledá jeho pohled. „Co."

„Prostě pojď sem," zopakuje Steve a znovu poplácá matraci, a Bucky nijak nepřemýšlí, v hlavě prázdno, a jen se pomalu zvedne ze židle a s pohledem upřeným do Stevova obličeje si lehne do postele vedle něj.

_Spávali_ v jedné posteli, kdysi, když byla v Brooklynu příliš velká zima pro někoho, jako byl Steve. Krčili se spolu pod jednou přikrývkou, Steve přitisknutý k jeho hrudníku, jeho vlasy hebké, když do nich Bucky zabořil obličej. Bucky si pamatuje, jak _chtěl_, jak se kousal do rtu a nechtěl Steva pustit, protože jak by pro něj kdy mohl existovat někdo jiný než _Steve_?

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje, ale když se Steve obrátí na bok, zády k němu, následuje ho. Přitiskne se k jeho zádům, jako když byl Steve ještě malý a tak zatraceně křehký a potřeboval zahřát, jednu paži kolem jeho pasu. Čelem se opře o jeho rameno, beze slova, a možná už uplynulo skoro celé století od chvíle, kdy tohle dělal naposledy, možná toho mají za sebou víc, než může kdokoli stačit za jeden lidský život prožít, ale když se k němu přitiskne, Steve je stejně drobný a stejně křehký a důvěřivý v jeho náruči jako tenkrát.)

xXx

„Byli jsme mrtví _pět let_," zamumlá Sam proti kůži na jeho krku, jeho hlas měkký. Jeho dech šimrá a hřeje a Bucky bezděčně přivře víčka. Je to hezké – tahle blízkost, to, jak se k němu Sam tiskne, jak se ho dotýká, jako by nad tím nemusel ani přemýšlet, jen špičkami prstů a tak zoufale _opatrně_, jako by se bál, že mu ublíží. To, jak prožil to samé, co Bucky, nebo alespoň část z toho, co Bucky.

Bucky roztřeseně vydechne a přitiskne ho k sobě blíž, kovovou, prakticky nezničitelnou paži kolem Samových zad, protože Sam je křehký, je tak křehký, tak snadno zranitelný, a Bucky nechce, aby se mu někdy něco stalo. I kdyby měl být pořád vedle něj, aby na něj dohlédl, nechce, aby se Samovi něco stalo.

„Jo, to byli," souhlasí polohlasem a je to tak strašně moc _snadné_, přitisknout se k Samovi a roztáhnout pro něj stehna, natáhnout volnou ruku dolů mezi ně a vzít Sama do dlaně. Vrátit ho zpátky do svého těla, jako by to pro něj bylo běžné, jako by se kdysi nesnažil celé roky sám sobě namluvit, že tohle není to, co chce, že takový není, ne doopravdy. (Že myslí na dlouhé vlasy a dívčí křivky, když se uprostřed noci dotýká sám sebe, a ne na velké modré oči a plochý hrudník a dlouhé, štíhlé prsty umělce. Jako by to celé roky nebylo _jen pusu, dobře, jenom pusu nebo ruce_, protože pusa a ruce, to mohl být kdokoli, pusa a ruce mohlo být klidně děvče.) Dlouze, vlhce vydechne a Sam tlumeně zasténá, než se v něm pohne. „Byli jsme mrtví," zopakuje po něm Bucky a prsty mu zaryje do ramen. „Ale už nejsme."

xXx

„Měl bych jít," oznámí Sam tlumeně a jeho hlas zní v tichu okolo nich podivně hlasitě. Bucky odtrhne pohled od stropu a obrátí se na bok. Podívá se na něj.

Sam sedí na okraji matrace, zády k němu, ramena má mírně nahrbená dopředu. Vypadá skoro křehce, s nahými zády, a Bucky polkne a rychle odvrátí pohled, než k němu znovu natáhne ruku. Široká ramena. Hladká, hebká kůže.

„Kam?" zeptá se Bucky.

Sam neodpoví, ale pečlivě se rozhlédne po jeho chatce, jako by se snažil najít svoje oblečení.

_Není to Steve_, proletí Buckymu hlavou. _Nikdy to nebude Steve_.

Jenže nikdo na celém světě nikdy nebude Steve, a Bucky se nejistě kousne do rtu, ale zvedne se a po kolenou přeleze k Samovi a zezadu se k němu přitiskne, stehna podél jeho boků, bradu na jeho rameni, a tak blízko, že cítí každý Samův nádech. „Nemusíš odcházet," řekne tiše.

Protože nikdo nikdy nebude jako Steve, ale to ještě neznamená, že by Bucky nemohl najít trochu štěstí.

„Co?" dostane ze sebe Sam a zkamení v jeho objetí. Ale neuhne před ním.

Bucky pootočí hlavu a špičkou nosu přejede po kůži za Samovým uchem. Jednu paži, tu lidskou, tu, kterou může Sam odstrčit, pokud bude chtít, mu obemkne kolem pasu. „Zůstaň tady, Wilsone," řekne a myslí tím _zůstaň se mnou_.

Sam na pár nekonečných vteřin jenom dýchá, v jeho objetí, a potom pomalu přikývne. Napětí v jeho těle povolí a on se najednou uvolní. Prsty se zlehka dotkne hřbetu jeho ruky. „Dobře," řekne mu. „Jasně."


End file.
